tales_of_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia, der aus einem mehr oder weniger behütetem Leben in die Turbulenzen der Reise der Welterneuerung gerät und mit seinen Freunden mehr als nur seine Welt rettet. Geschichte Kindheit Lloyds Geburtsort ist unbekannt, doch geboren wurde er als Sohn von Anna Irving und Kratos Aurion. Die beiden lebten in dieser Zeit auf der Flucht vor den Desians, die seine Mutter verfolgten, um an den speziellen Exsphere zu gelangen, dem sie als Wirtskörper dient. Als Lloyd etwa drei Jahre alt ist, gelingt es den Desians, sie zu stellen. Anna verwandelt sich durch den Exsphere in ein Exbelua, da ihr Mana mit dessen Entfernung in Chaos gerät, und droht, Lloyd zu töten. Ehe dies geschieht, geht Kratos dazwischen und attackiert Anna, die sich schwer verletzt wieder zurückverwandelt und mit Lloyd und ihrem treuen Begleiter, dem Protozoon Noishe, eine Klippe hinabstürzt. Dort werden sie von Dirk, einem Zwerg, gefunden und mitgenommen. Trotz seiner Bemühungen, Anna zu retten, stirbt diese jedoch. Also nimmt Dirk Lloyd auf und zieht ihn groß. So sieht Lloyd Dirk als seinen Vater an und wächst unter ihm in der Nähe des Dorfes Iselia auf, wo er zur Schule geht und die Auserwählte Colette Brunel kennenlernt und sich mit ihr anfreundet. Von seinem Vater lernt Lloyd diverse Schmiedetechniken und die Zwergenregeln, die er zuweilen zitiert, um seine Handlungen zu erklären. Im Laufe seiner Zeit in Iselia lernt er zudem Raine und Genis Sage kennen, die ins Dorf ziehen, als er zwölf ist. Tales of Symphonia Jahre später erscheint das Orakel in Iselia und Colette begibt sich auf die Reise der Welterneuerung. Lloyd hingegen bleibt zurück. Er und Genis begeben sich auf die naheliegende Menschenfarm, die einen Nicht-Angriffspakt mit Iselia zum Schutz von Colette abgeschlossen hat, und werden dort entdeckt. Deshalb wird Iselia kurz darauf angegriffen und Lloyd und Genis werden verbannt. So entscheiden die beiden sich, Colette, Raine und Kratos, der als Söldner zu Colettes Schutz angeheuert wurde, zu begleiten. Auf dieser Reise deckt Lloyd gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden das verworrene System zweier Welten auf, von denen seine Heimat Sylvarant eine ist. Es gelingt der Gruppe, dieses System zu stoppen und die beiden Welten Sylvarant und Tethe'alla mithilfe des Ewigen Schwertes wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Form von vor viertausend Jahren zu vereinen. Danach beginnen Colette und er eine Reise, um alle Exspheres der Welt einzusammeln, damit nie wieder jemand so leiden muss wie seine Mutter und viele andere Opfer der parasitären Steine. Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the new World Lloyd ist in der vereinten Welt Aselia als Held bekannt, doch aufgrund eines Betrügers, der ihn nachahmt und schreckliche Taten vollbringt, leidet sein Ruf. Lloyd selbst, als Namensgeber des neuen Weltenbaumes, der zum Schluss der Reise der Welterneuerung gepflanzt wurde, begibt sich auf den Weg, die Centurio-Kerne zu sammeln. Diese haben auf Menschen in ihrer Umgebung eigentlich eine verwirrende Wirkung und drohen, deren Gedanken ins Chaos zu stürzen, doch Lloyd ist durch den Weltenbaum geschützt. Dadurch gerät Lloyd in Kontakt mit Ratatosk, dem Baumgeist des alten Kharlan-Baumes, und findet mit ihm und seinen Freunden zusammen einen Weg, sowohl die Unterwelt Niflheim zu versiegeln als auch das Mana der Welt zu erhalten und die Klimaveränderungen zu stabilisieren. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Lloyd ist ein junger Mann mit kurzem, brünettem Haar. Kennzeichnend für ihn sind seine roten Kleider. An seinen Gürteln trägt er stets seine beiden Schwertern, auf seiner linken Hand befindet sich der Exsphere seiner Mutter. Lloyd mag nicht sonderlich klug sein, weiß in diversen Situationen aber das Richtige zu sagen. Er setzt sich für Gerechtigkeit ein und will damit oft mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, was oft genug sogar funktioniert. Für Lloyd ist die Rasse seines Gegenübers egal, da er selbst als Mensch von einem Zwerg großgezogen worden ist. Er preist das Leben an und sieht keinen Sinn hinter Selbstmord. Meist ist Lloyd unbekümmert. Von anderen wird er oft als Idealist bezeichnet. Kampfstil Lloyd kämpft mit zwei Schwertern und deckt seine Feinde mit Nahkampfangriffen ein. Er ist einer von zwei Charakteren, die keine Magie oder magiebasierte Artes beherrschen. Von den beiden ausschließlichen Nahkämpfern ist er auf Schnelligkeit und Combos konzentriert. Andere Auftritte Lloyd hat viele Cameo-Auftritte in anderen Tales of-Titeln, von denen die meisten allerdings nie in Europa erschienen sind. Lloyd erscheint als spielbarer Gastcharakter in dem Nintendo Wii-Spiel Soul Calibur Legends. Trivia *In der Playstation 3-Version von Tales of Vesperia kann Karol Capel ein Lloyd-Kostüm erhalten. *In Tales of the Abyss kann Lloyds Kostüm auf der Nam Cobanda-Insel aufgefunden werden. Sonstiges